


A Kiss

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron cannot deny the attraction between them anymore, but others are not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A little cute fic based on the following prompt.
> 
> "Fun prompt, Aaron and Robert making out on the couch and Chas and Paddy walk in. I can just picture what their reaction would be."
> 
> Hope I did it justice, let me know what you think - tumbler starkidsarah

Robert was reaching for a mug when Aaron walked in, he stood and took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. It had been a while since they were last together and Aaron hated the fact that he missed the arrogant twat, but he did.

Robert froze for a second, he knew he was behind him, he could feel it as soon as he entered the room, like a powerful force of attraction, two polar opposites being drawn together.

“Brew?” was all Robert said as he turned around.

Aaron nodded, not trusting his voice.

Aaron watched Robert as he set about making the drinks, he wasn’t in his normal attire of suit jacket and tie but he still had that blue shirt on that made his eyes sparkle. Aarons eyes automatically travelled down Roberts body and stopped just below his waist.

Robert turned to look around at Aaron and smiled when he saw Aarons eyes were fixated on his rear. He knew then that he would have to win Aaron back because nobody made him feel the way Aaron did. He looked at him like he was the only person in the room.

As Robert passed Aaron the cup their fingers brushed causing them both to look at each other to see if the other one had felt it, that spark, that rush of energy between them. Robert smiled down at Aaron, and Aaron couldn’t help but notice that is was his smile, the smile that Robert saved just for him, the genuine doe eyed smile that lit up his whole face.

The scent of motor oil and grease filled Roberts nostrils. The smell was so familiar to him now, his dirty little grease monkey, it felt like he was coming home. He took a step closer to Aaron, invading his personal space, everything else faded away and all Aaron could hear was Roberts ragged breathing. Robert moved one hand up to Aarons cheek, caressing the supple skin, his fingers splaying out into the coarse stubble, a lot longer now than it used to be. He could feel Aarons hot breath mixing with his own and yearned to close the gap between them.

Aaron shook his head slightly, knowing that if they crossed this line again, it would be even harder to come back from. Visions of their previous trysts flashed before his eyes, stirring up all the raw emotions, the pain, the love and suddenly he couldn’t hold back anymore, he grabbed Roberts shirt with fisted hands and pulled him in, closing the distance between their lips. Roberts mouth was hard on his at first, unyielding, but after a second his other hand found Aarons cheek and pulled him in. His lips softened and Aaron could feel the rapid beat of his heart beneath his fingertips. Robert tasted just like Aaron remembered, of coffee and peppermint.

Robert moaned into Aarons mouth. He had let his guard drop and he felt like he would drown in his emotions as he poured them into Aarons mouth, down into his soul. He wanted to tell him everything, how sorry he was, how he’d never hurt him again, but he didn’t want to break the kiss, so he had to make this kiss count. His hands left Aarons face and travelled down to his waist pulling him in even closer.

Aaron melted into Roberts arms, all his longing, all his anguish disappeared and the world started to make sense once again. He had needed this for so long, needed to be in the arms of the person he loved, the one person who loved him back. The kiss was filled with hunger, a need they both had for each other, that let the world slip away, if only for a few minutes.

Robert walked Aaron backwards heading towards the sofa, they bumped into a chair and then the coffee table, both impacts caused Aaron to yelp into Roberts mouth, but when the sofa hit the back of his knees, they fell onto it, a tangle of arms and legs, their lips still locked together.

They both wanted this. It has been so long since they were last together, each one trying to deny their true feelings, but no matter how hard they tried, they always found a way back to each other. They made up for lost time, lips crushing lips, hands exploring chests, hips grinding into thighs. They only broke the connection when a sharp intake of breath came from the doorway, sucking all the air out of the room.

“Aaron!” Paddy exclaimed.

They both turned their faces to see who had made the world come crashing back down, faces close together, hands on each others chests, legs still intertwined.

As soon as Robert saw who it was, he looked down at Aaron, apologetically, knowing that he was gonna be in big trouble and it was entirely Roberts fault.

Aaron couldn’t believe it, after everything, they had to come in and spoil it. That kiss, that kiss had meant the world to him, and to Robert.

“Out! Now!” Chas scowled.

Forgetting about everyone else, because right then all he saw was Aaron, he propped himself up with one hand while the other caressed Aarons face, he leaned forward and kissed his forehead, trying to express all his feelings while looking into Aaron eyes.

Aaron looked right back, trying to tell Robert he was sorry and he didn’t want this to end. When Robert lent in and kissed his forehead his blushed a deep shade of red and he knew that Robert was feeling the same, no matter what was happening right now or how much trouble Aaron was in, Robert was his and that thought would get him through.

As Robert stood, he straightened out his shirt, smiling cheekily down at Aaron before he headed out past Chas and Paddy for the door. As he reached the door, he said to them, low and firm so Aaron couldn’t hear,

“Don’t be too hard on him he doesn’t deserve it.”

With one last look back at Aaron he was gone and leaving Aaron to face the wrath of his parents.

“Look I just want to say…..,”

“How could you?” Chas interrupted whatever excuse Aaron was trying to pull.

“I…….”

“Don’t you dare make excuses for him.” Chas shouted pointing her finger at Aaron.

Aaron looked at Paddy, pleading him to help.

Paddy turned to Chas, his hand on her arm,

“I’ll deal with his Chas, why don’t you go get a drink.”

With one last frustrated look at Aaron she faced Paddy and said through gritted teeth,

“Fine but you better fix this.”

Aaron was so relieved when his mum left, he knew Paddy wouldn’t give him as much of a hard time.

“Aaron,” Paddy questioned.

“Leave it Paddy, yeah?”

“Just listen, I’m not trying to tell you what to do, I just want you to think really hard,”

“About what?”

“Whether getting involved with him again is really the best thing to do.”

“It’s not exactly ideal but it is what it is.” Aaron offered as an explanation, he wasn’t sure himself what had just happened but he knew that it would be happening again and soon.

“And I love him.”

Paddy didn’t have a comeback for that one.


End file.
